The present invention relates to an arrangement for transforming acoustic events, presented in the form of single-channel audio-frequency signals, into an at least two-channel audio information, wherein the monophonic audio-frequency signals are supplied to a reproducing device with unequal delays through at least two channels.
Such an arrangement, as described, for example, in East-German Pat. No. 59,113, is intended to improve the transmission of an acoustic event which is supplied through a single channel and the reproduction of which produces mostly the impression of originating from a single point and, with headphones, of being located in the center of the head, in a manner such as to obtain a reproduction producing a three-dimensional impression or a so-called pseudostereophony, and to suppress the "in-the-head-localization" experienced with headphones, which is felt to be disturbing. In this known arrangement, two separate channels lead from the monaural source to respective sound reproducers, and one of these channels incorporates a delay device.